In the past, cosmetic compositions such as creams were composed so as to mimic as much as possible the skin protecting action, self-cleansing action, and other functions of the membranes of the human skin. The functions of conventional cosmetic compositions, however, have not been able to match the functions of the natural membranes of the skin.